Into the Fire
by FreeFallin12
Summary: They felt the students glares, yet remained composed. They felt the pain inflicted by the Carrows, yet never cried out. Dumbledore's army has risen in Hogwarts a spirit of hope, of courage.
1. Chapter 1

King's Cross was not bustling like it used to be. Sure, it was still packed and crowsded, but the energy was low. Muggles were whispering to each other, careful not to let the panic that was enveloping their souls be voiced in their voices. Poor foolish generation, if only they could have voiced their fears and come together with the little bit of courage they could muster. One lone wizard eyed them with curiosity and a bit of suspicion. _Hogwarts will not be the same, _he mumbled to himself. He was very concerned for the children he saw, around a year in – a – half ago, bunched together in his inn.

Contrary to popular belief, he was as sane as anybody else (although that wasn't such a relief). And he cared immensely for his late brother's students. Echoing the beloved gamekeeper, he whispered _there's a storm brewing, it's sure coming. And we best be ready for it when it comes. _Taking one last look at platforms 9 and 10, he disappeared into thin air.

*********************************

"Neville, Son, be careful dear. This year isn't going to be easy on any of us." Neville glanced up at his Gran with a wry smile. "I am so proud of you. Each day you're growing up to be more and more like your parents. Please watch after Ginny, dear. You know how she can be." He pulled his Gran into an embrace one last time, savoring every moment for he was not sure when they would see each other again. He chuckled warily, for he knew _exactly_ what Ginny Weasley was like.

They had all grabbed one compartment, the remnant of the DA, that is. Everyone had reminded the group to stick together and they intended to do just that. There was very little breathing room, with Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Ernie, Hannah, Susan and Terry Boot all squished into one tiny compartment. Terry Boot glanced watchfully out the compartment door. He assigned himself makeshift bodyguard, being the most menacing of them all. They were taking no chances. There was precious cargo aboard and he intended to keep it that way. Fear of the new school year had gripped these students over the summer. Their parents wouldn't tell them much of anything, and it was the unknown that made them tremble more than anything. They couldn't prepare, they had no idea what the school year would be like.

A voice blared through the walls; dark, menacing with evidence of impending doom. Severus Snape. "Greetings, everyone. Welcome home to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, registry proudly denying all mudblood imposters. I am glad to present to all you children our new ministry-approved employees Amycus and Alecto Carrow, teaching Dark Arts and Muggle Studies respectively. I told you this so that you would be on your best behavior for these new appointees when they arrive at Hogwarts." The DA went ballistic, swearing and grimacing as one; except for Ginny Weasley. Smiling, ever so slightly, she motioned them to shut up. "Time's are looking grim, brothers, " gaining momentum she continued, "Harry, Ron , and Hermione are gone, along with numerous others off fighting You Know Who, Tom Riddle. We've been left behind. Not really though. We are here now to defend our school, our home and our brothers and sisters from these cows, excuse me the Carrows, who have waddled their way into our lives. We are as ell ain't going down without a fight." Ginny pasued, looked at Neville for support that he gladly gave willfully.

" She's right, you know." Luna whispered. Ginny continued " The first years, they have to know how great Hogwarts can be. I don't know what we are fighting but I do know we have to fight hard, not for us but for all our brothers and sisters out there that need a little hope."

The compartment door closed, and the plans began.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry whoever is reading this - I haven't written for so long. Please read and enjoy. As an author (even if its only on this cite) I would love any type of feedback except really abusive and vulgar language. I know it isn't very long - but short is sweet eh?

* * *

In the midst of winter I found within me an invincible summer (Albert Camus)

* * *

The first detention was the worst. Rumours had been flying around Hogwarts like crazy. Neville sighed, if only they knew. If only they any idea. He wouldn't wish that on anybody, even

Draco Malfoy. No it had not been him that had undergone the grave first detention, but he wished it had been. He was there waiting well past midnight, anxious and trembling. When

Ginny appeared, Neville could barely look at her. Here was the girl that was as dear to him as a sister, indeed he had pledged to her brothers to watch over her, to make sure she

wouldn't get hurt. He had failed. Ginny glanced at him with a faded smile; unwavering in the dim light. She was a mess of crimson and violet, scarlet and magenta. He feared she was hurt

beyond repair. He didn't understand then just how strong she was. Soon he would learn that the Carrows cherished punishment, even more so when it involved a certain bold and

beautiful Red-head standing in front of him. Neville's Gran thought _he_ would be a target. Ginny Weasley was The Number One Undesirable's one love. Not only that, but as the youngest

of a family of loathsome muggle-lovers she was in grave danger. He was afraid it would only get worse for her.

It was difficult, to be sure, to remain strong in such adversity. There were moments when it felt like all was going to fall through and the despair of life would prevail. Despite or even due

to this, the DA lived on.

Neville gazed into the fireplace, finding the dancing flames, red, gold, silver, oddly soothing his weary soul. "at last there is peace here", he shispered. The first week had

been treacherous; difficult to bear and even more so to watch. None so much as the first detention. The carrows needed control of the school, control through fear. A voice, slightly raspy

and yet somewhat _musical_, cut through his thoughts like a sword.

"Can you help me with this?" It was Ginny, and he had regretfully forgot completely of her presence beside him. "It stings.", she stated pointing to her robe. He helped her, returned to

his spot by the fire, and slipped into the spot next to him. He felt her drift of beside him, as he began to do the same.

It was the second day of the pupils had begunto lose hope. The first day had been a heartbreaker. So many were missing from slasses, from the Great Hall, from his dormitory.

The great hall was full, but so quiet. Fear shined through peoples eyes and made the silence eerie and unbearable. Neville glanced at Ginny, stepped into place beside her, and gave her

a hug. She must not have noticed it was him at first, she flinched till she recognized him.

"Hey Gin. Sorry to startle you like that."

"Is alright Nev. I'm just a little jumpy today." Neville took a better look at her; she was definetly ruffled.

"A nightmare?" She looked stunned

"Is it really that noticable? Well, you're right. It was back in first year with you know, the chamber." She gazed at Professor Snape for a second, "its odd I hadn't had it this bad for years."

"I can't stand the look of this place. Hogwarts used to be my safehouse. I loved it but now the only feeling it creates in me is fear. We need a way to cheer everyone up. Remind the little ones that Hogwarts is still our home." Ginny sighed and gave out a quick, wavering smile.

"I have detention today."

"FOR WHAT? Honestly, Gin, it's the 2nd day of school. Pretty soon you are going to have a worse track record than Fred and George."

"Yeah, well, couldn't help what I said. I had it coming"

"Well good work. I'm proud of you." Ginny looked at him and for some reason did something he never expected. Her face broke in a smile and a noise he had been deprived of

sounded. It was the sweet harmony of music, dripping ewith joy. Ginny was laughing. He missed that laugh. Her smile flatered and her shoulders hunched. However, her head was held

upwards in defiance.

_**She wouldn't let any mean old Carrows get to her, and neither would he.**_

* * *

**_please review._**


End file.
